13 Days' Danger
by Chibi Yoh-chan
Summary: If you get a strange packet, never open it, cuz you will pay your life to it.......... Waring! Dark, bloody fanfic, charactors died, SxYY


13 Days' Danger  
  
Attention: Why do I always begin a new fanfic??? Ok anyway, this fanfic comes with my dreams. I'm very very sure this would be a dark fanfic, and yaoi as well. Yami x Kaiba. Character may dead ( I'm not sure).  
  
"" Talking '' Thinking   
  


* * *

  
Chapter 1  
  
" Hey, Yugi."  
  
" Yes, grandpa?" stopped making bag, Yugi stood up and looked at his grandpa.  
  
" Do you know where is Yami?"  
  
" I think he might still at school. Anything wrong grandpa?"  
  
" No. just now the postman gave me a packet for Yami. Can you give it to him when he came back?"  
  
" Sure grandpa." Yugi took the box. It's not heavy, or we say it's light. Holding the strange packet, Yugi went into his room.  
  


* * *

  
At school  
  
" Seto Kaiba! If you continue to do this kind of bad job, we wont pass our drama test this year!"  
  
" Sorry, dear Yami-chan. I am NOT interested in these stupid dramas. If you don't mind, I will go back to my company and start my wrok." With these words, Kaiba picked up his bag and walked to the door, but Yami pulled him back.  
  
" Kaiba, you cant go until we finish this chapter."  
  
" I will have an important meeting tomorrow, and I have no time to waste on this kind of stupid subject. I think I am clever enough not to take drama, Pharaoh!" Kaiba yelled and quickly went away.  
  
" DAMN!" Yami was so angry of Kaiba. Who does he think he is?! How stupid I chose him to be my partner?! Damn drama test, damn Kaiba, damn me!  
  
Until Yami went back home, he was still angry about what Kaiba had done this afternoon. So he didn't talk to anyone, went into his room and threw himself onto the bed.  
  
" Yami? May I come in?" Yugi knocked the door and asked softly.  
  
" Yes, sure."  
  
" Yami, are you all right?" Yugi came in to the room, sit next to Yami and asked.  
  
" Yea, I'm fine. Just that damn drama and damn Kaiba."  
  
Yugi stood in amazement for a while, then he laughed : " Oh, oh, relax Yami. You and he are a team. Even you don't like, you two have to work together."  
  
" I wish I have never asked him to be my partner!"  
  
" Stop complaining Yami, I have something for you. Grandpa received it half an hour ago. It's for you."  
  
Yami took the packet from Yugi. It's very light, it seems nothing in it. Yami opened it, just a CD, looks like a game CD.  
  
" A game CD? What does this mean?"  
  
" I dunno aibou."  
  
" Wait, there is some words on the CD!" Yugi pointed at the bottom of the CD, " Read it!"  
  
" It seems like...... the name of this game...but not very clear, it's hard to read... 13...D..Day's......I cant see the last word."  
  
" 13 Day's Danger! I remembered! It's the most popular game now. But why do someone send it to you?"  
  
" I dunno, I......"  
  
Yami suddenly stopped, pulled Yugi under the floor. Then they heard a loud noise, the bed they just sit on now full of wholes by gun shot.  
  
" What's happening Yami? Why those people attack us?!" Yugi was so surprised and afraid. Yami pulled his little hikari into his arms and comforted him.  
  
" It's ok aibou, I wont let them hurt you. Just remember don't stand up, don't make any noise, then they wont find us."  
  
While they were talking, the shot came again. They both lowliheaded their head. This time the attack took quite a long time. Those bullets nearly hit them. Finally, the attack stopped. Yami waited for nearly 15 minutes, then he stood up: " It's safe now, they all gone."  
  
" Those people scare me! Why they attack us???" Now the whole room, no, the whole house became like a heap of ruin.  
  
" Ok, our house is gone, and grandpa is on his way to travel around the world, he wont come back for a few months. It seems we have to sleep outside tonight."  
  
Suddenly again, Yami's mobile was ringing. He took it from his pocket and answered it.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Yami, this is Monkuba. What happened to you two? I called you 3 times, but no one answered!"  
  
" Ummmmm... Monkuba, some people just attacked us, and our house was gone, so......"  
  
" Oh! Some people attacked you? So do we! Seto is really angry now."  
  
" Kaiba and you were under attack too? Did Kaiba get a strange packet?"  
  
" Yes. What happened to us?"  
  
" Monkuba, I will come to your place now. I have something need to talk with your brother."  
  
" Ok. See you then."  
  
" Bye."  
  
Rang off the phone, Yami turned face to Yugi and said very solemnly : " Yugi, we will go to Kaiba's place now. All of us met a big big problem."  
  


* * *

  
Muhahahaha~~~ new fanfic, cheers~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anyway, hope u like my work^^. Oh, and plz read my other fanfics: I'm Lost Without You, Eye's, Taking Over Me, The Last Love, Spirit Space X~  
  
Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz~~~ read and review~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
